Let it go!
by Alliprince
Summary: "I wish for you to sing it to me," Odin told them, keeping his face cold. The Warriors three, Lady Sif, Thor and Loki stared at him, unsure if the king was making a joke or not. One shot! Supposed to be funny! ( do not own the artwork for the cover here is a link to the artist. elevatortonowhere(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/69867050162/actual-sassy-ice-queen-loki)


Chapter

(A/N: **The bold is what they're singing**, and the regular is what's happening. :) enjoy!)

Odin sat on the top of his mighty throne, staring down with his cold eye at the Asgardians he'd called before him.

"You have requested us my king?" Sif asked, glancing around at her friends and Loki who was glaring at them all.

"I have just heard something that will change all of your minds about Midgard," Odin stated slowly, Loki growling slightly when the realm he'd tried to take over was mentioned. "It is a song…that has spoken to my heart."

"What is this tune you speak of and do tell why you have requested us, then," Loki snapped irritably while crossing his arms.

"I wish for you to sing it to me," Odin told them, keeping his face cold. The Warriors three, Lady Sif, Thor and Loki stared at him, unsure if the king was making a joke or not.

"You cannot be serious," Loki told him while crossing his arms and glaring slightly up at the king.

"As your king I command it!" Odin fiercely told them. "First the Lady Sif shall sing the first couple of lines, and then Hogan will sing the next lines, then Volstagg, then my son Thor, then Loki and then Fandral. Begin!"

The music started playing as the group of friends plus a psychopath glanced around at each other, still trying to decide of it the king was jesting. Quickly, servants walked forward and handed out the lyrics, giving the group apologetic smiles. Lady Sif gave a small almost irritated sigh before she began to sing in a bored tone.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**

**Not a foot print, to be seen.**

She stopped singing and glanced at Hogan, telling him to begin.

**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**

Hogan sang his voice deep and face completely serious. Volstagg gave him a small smile as he began his part.

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside! **

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried!**

His voice boomed around the room, causing guards and servants from the corridors to slowly trail into the room, the music and singing voices calling to them. Thor stepped forward, determined to give his father a show.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see,**

**Be the good girl you always have to be,**

**Conceal don't feel, don't let them know,**

Thor stopped as the room filled with claps, the people smiling fondly at their favorite prince. Loki glared at Thor as his brother smiled at him, motioning for him to sing his part. Well, if they wanted a show, it was a show they were going to get.

**Well know they knoooooow!**

Loki's voice traveled through the palace, smooth and sweet to the ears. Everyone stared in slight shock as he took center stage, eyes focused on the words.

**Let it go, let it go!**

**Can't hold it back anymore!**

Fandral opened his mouth to sing his part but was surprised when Loki's hand slapped over it as the black haired psychopath continued to sing.

**Let it go, let it go! **

Odin watched in shock as his youngest song sang his heart out. He was taking center stage though, when _everyone_ was supposed to be singing so he signaled the guards to make him stop.

**Turn away and slam the door!**

Loki spread his arms out wide, his skin turning blue and ice freezing the guards, the front doors to the throne room slamming shut.

**I don't care what they're going to say. **

More guards rushed forward only to be frozen to the ground. A dark glint came into the prince's eyes as he glanced around, a smile on his face.

**Let the storm rage on.**

**The cold never bothered me anyway.**

Slowly snow started to fall from the ceiling as Loki danced around the room, his moves swift and beautiful. Then he started to supply his own words.

**It's funny how Thor thinks, that somehow I will change,**

He sneered slightly at Thor and his friends who stared shocked at him.

**And that mortal girlfriend of his is really kind of strange!**

He turned away from them, looking at his hands with happiness.

**It's time to see what I can do, to capture Midgard and then to rule!**

He turned to the king, whose mouth was opened slightly.

**No right no wrong no rules for me!**

He turned to face the window, the light streaming in and sparkling off the snow.

**I'm freeeeeeeeee!**

More snow swirled around, creating wonderful patterns on the walls and windows as Loki continued to sing.

**Let it go! Let it go!**

He turned to face the window again, staring out at the Asgardian city, an evil glint in his eyes once again.

**I think I'll start a riot!**

**Let it go! Let it go!**

He turned to face Thor's friends and Odin once again, pounding himself slightly on the chest he sang.

**I'm just a tiny frost giant! **

**Here I stand and here I stay!**

**Let the storm rage on.**

He quickly made the snow and ice swirl around, creating an even bigger throne behind Odin, with Loki's name on it.

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an ice blast!**

He turned to Thor, a small smile on his face.

**I'm never coming back, the past is in the paaaast!**

He turned away from Thor, taking center of the room once again, his golden staff appearing in his hands.

**Let it go! Let it go!**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn!**

His golden armor appeared as he continued to dance around the room.

**The younger brother is gone!**

**Here I stand in the light of day!**

**Let the storm rage on!**

**The cold never bothered me anyway.**

With the song finished and his armor on Loki strutted out of the room, head held high and a proud smile on his face. Everyone was frozen (some quite literally) on the spot, standing in awe of what they'd just witnessed. Slowly Lady Sif started clapping, the entire room joining in.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Volstagg asked a couple moments later.

"To the bifrost," Hogan replied. There was a moment of silence.

"He's going to try and take over Midgard again isn't he?" Fandral asked as Thor let out a long sigh and summoned his hammer.

"I'll go stop him," he informed the group before heading off.


End file.
